The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera hybrid and given the cultivar name of ‘Autumn Leaves’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Autumn Leaves’ originated from a planned breeding cross between Heuchera 763-1, a proprietary unreleased plant, as the seed parent, and Heuchera 834-8, a proprietary unreleased plant, as the pollen parent. Compared to the seed parent the new cultivar has foliage colored rose red rather than rose purple and a light rather than a heavy veil. Compared to the pollen parent the new cultivar has a lighter veil and red rather than rose to khaki colored leaves. Compared to Heuchera ‘Fire Chief’ (U.S. patent application No. 12/653,630), the new cultivar is a different shade of red and is lightly veiled rather than not veiled. The leaves of the new cultivar are larger and the inflorescences are taller than Heuchera ‘Fire Chief’ and the leaves are not shiny like Heuchera ‘Fire Chief’.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:                1. leaves colored brick red in spring and fall and amber and tan in summer,        2. bicolor red purple and light pink flowers,        3. excellent tolerance to heat and humidity.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.